theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaz Finster
'Charles "Chaz" Norbert Finster '''is the proud father of Chuckie Finster and good friend of Drew Pickles. He is a big nerd and is often not afraid to show it. Chaz is always the butt (no pun intended!) of most of the Barney Bunch's shenanigans, and frequently gets dildis and other random objects shoved up his ass. Biography Charles Finster was born in 1957. As a child, he was made fun of for being a huge nerd, and he rarely had any friends. The only friends he had were nerds like him, and they would come over to Chaz' house and play ''Dungeons and Dragons in his basement. During high school, Chaz met Drew Pickles and his brother Stu. They soon became good freinds. Chaz was soon made Drew's closest butt buddy after Barney the Dinosaur shoved his tail up Chaz' arse, thus ensuring a long running gag where Chaz gets some random object shoved up his posterior. Sometime after high school, Chaz got a job at McDonalds, but he later got fired for inviting Drew and Barney for a swell romp. He soon left the nerdy and swelll life and decided to get married. In a strange twist of fate, his wife died after the birth of their son, Chuckie. Some say that Chuckie was in fact a bigger nerd than his father, but that has yet to be determined. Chaz and Chuckie would end up staring in the popular Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats, ''where Chaz had a minor role. He still kept living his nerdy life in secret, teaching Chuckie how to be a master at ''D&D, and would end up getting into Pokemon ''with his son. Sometime in the early 2000s, Chaz re-married, this time to an Asian woman named Kira, who also happened to be a big otaku who was into Godzilla, Reptar, and various anime. As the ratings for ''Rugrats ''started to plummet and the show ending in 2004, Chaz would end up joining Drew's homosexual group known as the Barney Bunch, where he would get random objects shoved up his bum once more. He's still a big nerd, this time getting into ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A geeky man and father of Chuckie Finster. Chaz has alot of the qualities of a nerd; he's a braniac, enjoys playing games, and his clothes look funny. That's not to say he isn't a great father, since he raised Chuckie pretty much by himself. Chaz is also a member of the Barney Bunch, and often gets random objects shoved up his rear. Rugrats (1991) Trivia *Chaz enjoys anime, Pokemon, Dungeons and Dragons, Godzilla, Reptar, and even My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! *His favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle *His favorite Pokemon is Charzard. *He is frequently used in videos by Youtube user SovietBarney. *When random objects are shoved up his bum, Chaz' jaw partially decapitates and he screams like Tom from Tom and Jerry. *One of his greatest rivals is the infamous "I'm Not Stu!" clown. *As a teenager, he looked like Brief from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *A few of the things rammed up his posterior include (but not limited to) a go kart, a train, a fighter jet, a rock, an elevator, a snowmobile, and even his Christmas presents! *Chaz also has a super hero alter-ego; Chaz Man! Gallery 20191009 093243.jpg|Chaz after getting something rammed up his ass. Category:Characters Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Nerds Category:Bronies